


Breaking The Spell

by Monkeygirl77



Series: Grumpy (Sometimes) But Kind Raphael [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Altered Mental States, Big Brother Thaddeus, Fledgling angels, Gadreel breaks Naomi's control, Ion is a bitch, Michael's all knowing, Naomi's a bitch, Protective big brothers, Thaddeus is not a bad guy, Thaddeus loves Gadreel, Theo is a major bitch, a whole lot, bitch, but sometimes he seems like it, he's a complex character who's been through shit, not really - Freeform, she can go die, you know its good when thats the first tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygirl77/pseuds/Monkeygirl77
Summary: Castiel wasn't Naomi's first victim, she had her own guinea pig, her test subject, and that was Thaddeus. He's a prisoner in how own body, watching as he does all these horrid things, and not being able to do anything to stop it. So many cruel things are done by his hands, but he's not the one doing them. Thaddeus thinks he's going to be trapped forever, the pain is never going to stop, until that one day, a normal day, one that has come and passed many times before, but this time, this time there's a different outcome. Naomi's control is snapped from the simple pleadings of his latest victim.
Relationships: Abner & Gadreel (Supernatural), Abner & Thaddeus, Gadreel & Thaddeus
Series: Grumpy (Sometimes) But Kind Raphael [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128185
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Breaking The Spell

_'Beat him.'_

"T—T—Taddy! Please! T—This isn't y—you!"

_'Beat him, Thaddeus.'_

"P—P—Please, Taddy! Y—You promised t—t—to always be there, r—remember! Y—You said y—y—you'd a—always protect m—me!"

_'He is a traitor, beat him, Thaddeus, beat him into silence.'_

"P—Please, T—T—Taddy! I—I don't kn—know what she di—did to you! B—But you ha—have to sn—snap out of it! T—This isn't y—y—you! S—She's con—controlling you!"

**_'G—Grasshopper?'_ **

_'Ignore him, Thaddeus, he is a traitor, it is your job to punish the traitors, beat him with the whip in your hand, break him.'_

Gadreel looks over his shoulder as best as he can, not understanding what's happening, he'd started pleading, it wasn't the first time, but this time was different then the other times, the lashes stopped, the end of his whip, slick with his blood, laid on the floor as his feet, his fingers curled tightly around the handle, staring down at him with wide cloudy eyes.

His back stung, and sobs fell from his lips like raindrops from a storm cloud, he just wanted it to stop, please, please make it stop.

"T—Taddy, re—remember, I—I'm y-your ba—baby brother! Y—Your li—little grasshopper! Re—Remember! P—Please, Taddy, y—you have t—t—to remember! Y—You have to co—come back h—home! I—I—I need y—you! I ne—need you, T—T—Taddy!"

**_'Grasshopper, what…what happened…you're bleeding.'_ **

_'Thaddeus, listen to me, listen to me, I control you, you are mine!'_

**_'I…I'm hurting the little grasshopper.'_ **

Gadreel stares at him with cloudy tear filled eyes, watching as a war wages behind his pale eyes, as his fingers tighten around his whip again, and he braces himself for another lash, clenching his eyes shut, trying to prepare himself for what's to come, it's not working, he was wrong, this time is no different.

His eyes fly open when he hears it clatter to the floor, and he stares down at it, as the whip just lays there, lays at his feet, and then he looks back up to the Warden, hopeful, but not willing to get his hopes up only to have them crumble around him. "T—Taddy?"

_'Thaddeus, what are you doing, THADDEUS!'_

"G—Grasshopper?"

"Taddy! Taddy, i—is it you? A-Are you back? I—Is it r—really you?"

"Grasshopper, you're hurt," he flinches when warm hands curl over his shoulders, a trained response, but he doesn't think this is the bad Thaddy, this is his Taddy, this is his big brother now. "You're hurt, I hurt you, grasshopper I am so sorry, I don't know what happened, all I remember is going to see Naomi and Ion knocked me out, and then, then I woke up, and everything was different. I'm so sorry, baby grasshopper, Taddy will make it all better, Taddy's got you."

"T—Taddy, i—it hurts!"

"I know, baby brother, I know." He reaches above his head, unshackling his wrists from the wooden stake, catching him when he collapses. He crawls in front of him, pulling him close, guiding his legs around his waist, mindful of his destroyed back as he lifts him up. "Hang on tight, hang on tight, grasshopper, I'm going to take care of you, everything is going to be okay."

He throws the door of the torture room open, catching sight of the one who had betrayed him, he remembers, it's all coming back to him, Ion had held him down.

"Seize him!" He barks to the guards around the hall, Ion stares at him with wide horrified eyes, watching him carry the beaten prisoner from the torture room. "Somebody grab him, he's a traitor, seize him immediately!"

Ion backs away, watching as the guards around him turn towards him, closing in, and turns to make his escape. He runs into someone's fist, hard, it plows into his face, knocking him off of his feet, and he lands in a heap on the floor, unmoving, completely knocked out. Sabaoth shakes his fist out, snarling down at the unconscious guard, kicking him in the chest to make sure he was well and truly out, he gestures to the ones at his side to take him, and they scurried forward, edging around the enraged Head Guard.

"Saba—"

"I'm not sorry."

"I was going to thank you." Thaddeus hefts the angel in his arms up higher when he starts to slip. "Take Rahab, if I did this to my grasshopper, I could only imagine what the others must look like. Take Rahab and bring back as many healers as you can, I want everyone looked over, no one is to be left unassisted. Extra blankets for everyone, extra pillows, they are to be in as much comfort as we can provide. New clothes for everyone. Warm broth and bread for supper, I don't know how much they can hold down until I know the true extent of the damage," his expression darkens considerably, as it all comes flooding back, and his mind centers on one individual. "Alert the Commander of _Naomi's_ betrayal." Sabaoth nods, turning on his heel, pulling Rahab around. "I want her head on a silver platter."

He watches them as they run off, and he looks at the others milling about, jerking his head to the side. "Well? _Go!_ Those who can walk are to be taken to the washroom, those who cannot will be sponged down in their cells, clean clothes for everyone, leave the cell doors open until I say otherwise, I will be back to check in on the true extent of the damage."

The other guards nod, darting off to complete their tasks, and cell doors slam open throughout the halls, echoing around them.

Thaddeus looks down at the little grasshopper he holds in his arms, pressing a kiss to his dirty sweaty forehead. "Big brother's going to take care of you personally, alright grasshopper, I'm going to make everything all better. I'll get you fixed up and you'll stay with me, you're right, I shouldn't have gone, I'm never leaving your side again."

"W—What about Ab—Abner?"

"Ladybug is here too?" He frowns when Gadreel nods against his shoulder, and looks up over his head, his eyes meeting those of the guards just a pace away. "Abner, I want Abner brought upstairs."

They nod, darting off to retrieve their quarry, and he turns, taking the stairs to the upstairs slowly, one by one, as though to make sure he didn't cause further pain by moving too fast. He kicks the door to his room open and slowly makes his way across the threshold, kneeling beside his bed, he gently maneuvers his precious cargo around. "Let's lay you on your belly, easy does it, easy now." Gadreel reaches out to brace himself as he's lowered onto the Warden's bed, they'll change the bedding once he's cleaned up, it's going to be covered in blood-soaked water and dirt and grime. The young prisoner whines at the pulling of the lashes on his back, and he coos down at him softly, trying to offer as much comfort as he can.

He just gets him in position and steps away slightly when someone rams into him from behind, he yelps, stumbling forward a step, raising his arms as he looks down along his sides, spying the fingers curled into the sides of his tunic, he steps around a turn, curling his fingers under their arms when he spots the bloody foot prints trailing through the doorway, where the guard escorting them remains standing.

"Thaddy! Thaddy, is it true! Is what they're saying true! Is it! Tell me! Is it true!"

"Ladybug, your feet!"

Abner doesn't seem to be focusing too much on the pain he's sure to feel in his bleeding feet, tugging desperately on his older brothers tunic, he draws his attention away from the bloody foot prints back do to his eyes. "Thaddy, is it true! Did she really do that! Did it really happen! Is what they're saying true!"

"Yes, yes, it is."

"Oh, Thaddy, I knew that wasn't you!" He catches the younger angel when he throws himself forward, colliding against his chest, holding on as tight as he can. "I knew it wasn't! I knew it!"

Abner is clearly not focused on the matter that is his feet, but he is, and he sweeps the young angel up off of them and into his arms, curling him in tighter when he burrows into the side of his neck, wet tears soaking the collar of his tunic. "It wasn't me, you're right, ladybug, I'm back now. I'm back to myself. Big brother is going to take care of everything now. I'm going to make it all right again. Things are going to be better." He carries him around to the other side of the bed, laying him down next to his brother and best of friends. Gadreel whimpers softly, the pain in his torn back nearly unbearable, nearly numb it was so agonized, reaches out for the angel next to him, and Abner gives him his left hand, letting him clutch onto it as much as he can. "Stay off of those feet."

The older of the two looks over to his brother, squeezing his hand firmly. "Take care of Reel, he was hurt the most, take care of him."

"I'm going to take care of both of you, but I'll start with him, he seems to be in the worst shape."

He turns first to the guard in the doorway, addressing him first. "I need a basin of water and some sponges, I need towels too, be quick, move with haste." The guard nods, rushing down the stairs, the sound of his boots fades away, and he spares no passing minute, turning to the large cabinet on the wall, he pulls open both doors, reaching inside for the items he's after. First, he pulls out two syringes, and turns back to his first of two patients, Thaddeus leans over the younger prisoner, brushing his hair back, and despite the grime and sweat covering his forehead, he presses down a tender kiss. "I'm going to give you some anesthetic for your back, you'll still feel slight discomfort, but it'll numb most of the pain."

Gadreel nods, clutching at Abner's hand harder, whining softly when he feels the first of two pokes as he inserts the needles and injects the numbing agent over the top of his back and then the lower half of his back. It spreads quickly, until his entire back is completely numb, and he sighs in slight relief, the pain faded for the moment.

The guard returns soon after, carrying the basin in his hands, another following behind him with the sponges and towels. He gestures to the bedside table, and they set their items down, backing away when he shoos them back, he'll take care of these two personally. He takes a bottle of disinfecting soap from the cabinet on the wall and uncaps it, pouring a good amount into the basin, he rolls his sleeves up, and stirs the water around until bubbles start to form and the mixture is well and truly mixed.

He leans back over the numb prisoner. "Okay, I'm going to clean you up, you might feel some discomfort, maybe some slight stinging, but nothing too bad, alright?"

His grasshopper nods slightly, staring ahead, holding Abner's gaze equally as intent as the other is holding his. He dips the first sponge into the medicated water and squeezes it, soaking up some water, and lifts it out, squeezing the excess water out. Leaning over him carefully, he dabs the sponge over his right shoulder, swirling it in a slow small circle, he cleans up the blood and the mess slowly and tenderly, not wanting to cause him too much discomfort as he works. He rinses the sponge for a moment, when his right shoulder is cleaned of the mess that covers him, and he slowly makes his way over to his left shoulder, rinses again, and continues around his back until the skin is pale and cleared of the mess, the lashes cleaned thoroughly. Most of them are superficial, not too deep, but a few of them are, and he exchanges his sponge for a thread and needle. "Hold as still as you can, alright grasshopper, I'll try and be as quick as I can."

Gadreel can't see what he's doing, but he saw him take up the needle and thread, and he whines softly, pulling Abner's hand over his lips. He whines softly as he sticks the needle through one flap of skin and then through the other, pulling it snug together, and repeats the process six more times, knots it off, and moves on to the next one, and repeats this process for five lash marks. He rubs some antibacterial ointment over the wounds, and taps gauze strips over them, to keep them clean of debris as they healed. "Okay, grasshopper, sit up for me, easy, easy." The young lifer sits up, turning to sit on the edge of the bed, his feet pressed lightly over the floor, he takes his sponge back in hand, and slowly sponges his chest and belly down, clearing away the sweat and grime, dried blood, cleaning up the mess to leave the pale cleaned skin in it's wake. He rinses his sponge, and strokes it down the young sentry's arms, making sure to get his palm and fingers. Using the first towel, the Warden rubs him dry gently, being careful of the bruises that litter the skin, the guilt that settles in the bottom of his belly is heavy and consuming. "Alright, now, I'm going to wrap some bandages around your chest, to cover your back, okay?"

He nods, raising his arms slightly as the older angel reaches around him, winding roll after roll of bandages around his torso, peering over his shoulder for guidance, being sure to covered the gauze bandages over the lashes. "You're doing so good, grasshopper, so very good, I'm so proud, we're almost done, and then you can lay back down." Tilting the younger angel head up, he uses a cloth, damp from the basin, and rubs his face clean as gently as he can, stroking it down the front of his neck and back behind his ears. He sponges down both legs, over his feet, being sure to pinch his toes just to bring a smile to his face and a small giggle to his lips, and then he helps him back around onto his belly.

Running his fingers through his soft damp curls, he presses his lips to the side of his forehead again, stroking a finger over his cheek tenderly. "All done, little guy, we're all done, you did so good, big brother is so proud, so very proud." He smiles when the younger angel smiles and presses another kiss to his forehead. "Let me care for your brother, and then we'll get some supper, alright?"

"Okay, Taddy."

"Good grasshopper, very good." He presses one final kiss to his forehead and steps away, gesturing for one of the guards in the door way to follow. "Bring the basin of water and another two sponges." They nod, tucking two sponges under their arm and lift the basin of water off that bedside table, cross around to the other side of the bed, and sets it down on that bedside table. "I'm going to tend to his feet, you're going to tend to his top half, wash him down, be gentle."

The guard nods, soaking one of the sponges, and stretches Abner's right arm out slightly to wash it down gently. Thaddeus leans over him, curling his fingers over his cheek, and smiles down at him gently. "I'm going to numb your feet, alright?"

"Okay, Thaddy."

He pats his cheek lightly. "Good boy." He collects two more syringes from the cabinet, uncaps them both, and injects one into his left foot, and the other into his right, cooing at him softly when he whines quietly. He gives it a few moments to numb up, and gently dabs his damp sponge over the right sole, the wounds aren't too deep, no stitches needed, and he pinches at his toes for the same reason he pinched at Gadreel's. He moves on to the left soon enough, looking up to see the progress the guard had made, they're silent, working diligently, rubbing down the older sentry's belly. Thaddeus covers his soles in the same antibacterial cream, and wraps them snugly in bandages, tying them in place.

Climbing to his feet, he nods at the guard in gratitude, coming to stand at Abner's side, he smiles at them both. "How about some supper?" They both nod silently, watching him turn to the guard beside him. "Three bowls of broth and some bread, please."

One guard leaves with the basin and sponges and the other heads to get them their supper.

"Thaddeus." He knew that the Archangel would make his appearance when they arrived asking for so many of his healers. "Let me see you." He turns just as the Healer strides into his room, Gadreel turns his head, and both of the young ones on his bed watch him take hold of the Warden's chin, looking deep into his eyes, as though searching for something. "What broke the control?"

"Grasshopper—I mean, Gadreel, Gadreel did."

"Her hand was always faulty, she didn't have quite as much talent as Akriel did, the _nerve_ of her." He looks between his eyes, reaching up to brush his hair back, examining the holes in his temple. "You two must have a close bond, for him to be able to wake you up, very close."

"I've known him all his life." He shoots a quick smile to the one in question over his shoulder, Gadreel catches his eye and smiles back, it warms his heart at the sight of it. "I was the second one to hold him when he was first born."

"He must adore you."

"I adore _him_."

"Good. It's that adoration that broke the spell, even under her control, your subconscious recognized him."

"Why did it take so long for me to wake up then?"

"The mind is a fickle thing. You always recognized him, in your heart, but your mind took longer to recall what your heart already knew. She attempted to seal your memories away, essentially making you a shell of your former self, the opposite of who you truly are, and whatever the young one did, he broke that dam holding your memories back."

Thaddeus nods lightly as the Healer releases his chin, turning his attention to the two in the bed, kneeling at Gadreel's side, he curls his fingers over his cheek and smiles at him. Gadreel returns his smile. "You did a wonderful thing, little one."

The Warden nods in agreement, smiling at him when his little grasshopper looks up at him again. "How about the others?"

"Most are rather scratched up, malnourished greatly, broth and bread was a wise decision for their supper. My healers will remain just in case, they will trade out with other's in the morning, we will help you find places for them to go so we can get them out of these walls." He peers at him from over his shoulder. "They all have extra pillow and extra blankets, they've been cleaned, and fed. I had the guards light candles in their cells, so they're not drowned in darkness, letting them see is best." He nods lightly. "A few asked for you."

"They did?"

Raphael nods again. "They did."

Thaddeus nods lightly. "Will you stay with them for me, until I return?"

"Of course, go tend to your little ones, I'll keep them company."

…

He sets his big bag down just outside the cell, the last one on his journey, he'd take good care of them, they all needed tender care now. Reaching into the bag, he pulls out his gift, and steps into the cell. The angel on the small bed stiffens, watching him approach with wide eyes, staring down at his hands when he kneels at their bedside.

"Here, you are, Zander." He holds out a stuffed toy to him, a stuffed octopus, and the younger angel reaches out tentatively with a bandaged hand to take it from him, he holds it out over his stomach as he stares at it, running his fingers down each tentacle, and pulls it in to hug to his chest, looking back up at the Warden with shining eyes. "You hold on to him tight, okay, and if you need me to come back down, you just ask the guard out there, alright?"

Zander nods, shuffling down into his pillow when the Warden pulls his blankets up under his chin, brushing his curls back gently. "Everything's going to be alright from here on, okay, everything will go back to normal now, back to how it used to be."

"R—Really?"

He smiles down at him, poking him on the nose lightly. "Really, once you're all healed up, we'll give that belly and those toes some tender love as well."

"Back to tickles?"

The Warden nods lightly. "Back to tickles, lots and lots of tickles, we need to bring the laughter back."

The young prisoner giggles softly at the thought of it. "I missed you, Thaddy."

"I missed you too, Zan, you get some sleep, I'm only a call away."

"Okay, Thaddy."

…

When he returns upstairs, the Healer stands from the desk chair, two empty bowls sit on the desktop, and one full bowl, three pieces of bread remain from the plateful that was brought up. "Alright, is everyone taken care of?"

He nods. "Tucked in and fast asleep."

"Good, good, I left some sleeping tonics down in the first break room. Use them if anyone seems to be having trouble getting any sleep, I'll inform the guards as well." He nods over to the two on his bed, they're fast asleep, curled up in his blankets, he takes notices of Gadreel laying on his side and steps forward, it's not good for his back. Raphael stops him with a hand pressed to his chest. "It's alright, I injected him with some of my grace, his wounds were rather more extensive than the others."

"Why?" Thaddeus steps around him, sitting on the edge of the bed, running his fingers through the younger angels curls, Gadreel hums and leans in closer. "Why did she make me go after him more than the others?"

"I have a few theories, the one that I am more inclined to believe is that she wanted to test just how far her control could go, everyone knows how close you and he are, the more you harmed him, the farther her control had gone. That relationship is inevitably what broke her control. Love truly conquers all."

"So, it was all just a test, for her?"

"I'm afraid so."

He frowns, looking down at the sleeping little angel, smiling slightly when he nudges his fingers, leaning into the gentle touch. "I can never forgive myself for what I did to him. To them all."

"It was not _you_ , Thaddeus." The Archangel gestures to the younger angel, leaning into his touch. "He clearly does not blame you. If he does not, and they do not, then you should not, it does no one any good."

"How do you know they don't?"

"Come now, Thaddeus." Raphael crosses his arms lightly. "If they blamed you, they would not have asked for you."

"I guess you're right."

"Of course, I am, when have I ever been wrong?"

Thaddeus snorts softly, reaching over to brush Abner's curls back, smiling when he smiles and leans into his touch. "You're never wrong."

"Quite right, now," he gestures to the third bowl of broth and bread. "Eat your supper and climb between them in bed, you should all be resting, I expect Nisroc will come to see you in the morning, and I would be well rested." He winks at him playfully. "You _know_ how _he_ can be."

That draws a soft laugh from him, and he nods. "I do."

"I would expect so." Raphael smiles at him. "Good night, Thaddeus, it is good to have you back."

"It's good to be back," he smiles back at the Archangel. "Good night, Raph."

The archangel leaves them, closing the door behind him, he hears him utter something to the two guards posted outside his door, and he stands silently, he can't be too sure now, and crosses his room, pressing his palm over the wooden door, he pushes his grace into it, creating a barrier between them and the outside world. They can break down the door. But only he can break down the barrier. The ones on the outside can knock on the door and call through, he'll hear them, but only he can enter and exit the barrier he's created, and anyone he grants entrance to. Gadreel, Abner, and Nisroc, when he comes in the morning. He uses the washroom within the barrier to clean up, washing away the grime, washing his hair, scrubbing his face, he wants to feel clean again. He wraps a towel around his waist and his hair up in another, and steps back into his room, opening his wardrobe, he pulls out a pair of pajamas, undergarments on first, he steps into his pajama pants, and then pulls the top on, buttoning it up the front, he rubs his hair dry, brushes it out, and lets it hang down his shoulders to dry.

He'd call the four he knows he can trust up here, wanting to keep those he knows he can trust close, but he knows they've already left for the night. He's not letting his barrier down until Titus, Nisroc, and Michael interview all of the remaining guards, in the event there are other traitors among them, it's not a chance he's willing to take. He will leave this room armed, and treat all but the four he knows like they cannot be trusted, until he knows they can be, and keep all at arm's length, but those specific four.

Thaddeus is happy that Nisroc is coming in the morning, knowing that he's here will make him feel safer, it's easier to overpower him then it is the Captain of the Powers. Part of him had wanted to ask the Healer to have him come tonight, but he did not want to overstep, it was alright he was coming in the—"Tadpole?" A knock on his door pulls him from his thoughts. His throat tightens, there's only one person who calls him that, who calls him _'Tadpole'_ , and that person means safety, that person means home, that person means warm hugs and a beard rubbing over his ear and protection inside of strong arms. "Tadpole, can we come in?"

_We?_

He crosses over to the door tentatively, curling his fingers around the door handle, he turns it slowly, and pulls the door open a crack to peek out. Though it sounds like him, it could be a trick, he doesn't want to test just how strong his barrier is.

Nisroc smiles at him. "Tadpole."

"Papa?"

He nods. "I'm here, tadpole, can we come in?"

Anyone close enough to it can sense the barrier he's created, and he's glad, he wants them to feel it. All of them are suspects, minus the four he knows, until proven otherwise.

"We?"

"Me, Puri, and Tus, tadpole." He reaches out, a shimmer of gold stopping his hand, and he holds it there, over the invisible barrier he's created. "We came as soon as we were able to. The _Mindbreaker_ did not go peacefully, or we would have been here sooner." He looks over the Captain's shoulder, and just as he said, Titus and Puriel smiles back at him, waving their fingers slightly in greeting. The Warden nods, drawing his door open wider. "You can come in."

Nisroc thanks him softly, and the barrier allows them through, only them, and he closes the door as soon as Puriel steps in behind them, locking it once more.

"Tadpole," the oldest Power opens his arms, beckoning him forward with his fingers. "Come to papa, tadpole, come here."

He feels his eyes sting, and he steps forward, a soft whine of _'paapaaa'_ escapes him as he steps into those arms and they curl around him. A large hand cradles the back of his head, pressing him close against his shoulder, holding him as close as he can manage. "I'm here, tadpole, I'm right here. It's alright. It's going to be alright."

"I—I did so many horrible things, papa."

He rubs at the back of his head. "It wasn't you, Tadpole, and they all know that. They know who you really are, they do, they all still love you, tadpole, I promise you that they do."

He watches from over his old guardians shoulder as Puriel and Titus press their hands against the barrier he's created, strengthening it with their grace, it pulses under their fingers as they charge it, and he burrows his head downwards, away from them. "I'm so scared, papa, what if…What if there's others?"

"That's why we came tonight, tadpole, we weren't sure ourselves, and we wanted to make sure you were all protected." He rubs his head again. "Michael created a barrier over the cells, only the prisoners can enter and exit their cells, just to be safe."

"Where..Where did he put the Mindbreaker?"

"She is locked in the dungeon under the Pavilion, in an induced coma, the Healer was not taking any chances with her."

Thaddeus looks up at him slightly. "I didn't…I didn't know that was still there."

Nisroc smiles down at him gently, scratching at the back of his head lightly. "Neither did I. Michael did not want to risk putting her here, given the crime, he did not think it was safe."

"What about Ion?"

"He is with her." He kisses his nose lightly. "Michael has opened an investigation into the matter, to find out if there were any more victims, and if there were any contributors. He's also sent word out to Father and Aunt. They will be coming back to decide on a punishment appropriate enough for the crime that was committed."

"And," Titus comes up on his left, rubbing at his back gently, his tone soft. "He will be joining us in the morning to interview the remaining guards, we are not as practiced in it, but he will recognize deceit if there is any, and they will be dealt with swiftly."

"Come, little frog, you haven't eaten supper yet." Puriel rubs his right shoulder lightly, gesturing to his desk, where his supper lay waiting. "Let's eat supper and get into bed. Your head will start to ache as the barriers she created begin to crumble on themselves, it's best to be in bed when that happens, sleep is the best medicine."

Nisroc kisses him on the forehead for a short minute, and leans in to press his forehead against his, looking him in the eyes gently. "Are the spare cots still in the spare room?"

"Mhmm, with the extra blankets and pillows."

"Alright, we'll go get some for us to sleep on, Puri will stay here with you."

"Okay, papa."

The Captain kisses him one more time on the forehead and turns, Titus following after him, and Puriel curls his fingers around his shoulder, guiding him towards his desk.

And that's when another entrance is made.

They both look up when the heavy vent cover is pulled away, slowly making their way over to stand under it, staring up into the dark hole to see who would have been permitted into the barrier without a verbal allowance inside.

A small head of curls comes into view, and Thaddeus laughs a shaky laugh, reaching up to them. "Sasha!"

"Taddy….Taddy are you better again?"

"I'm me again, little bug, I'm me, come down here, let me hold you."

"Promise you is you?"

He nods. "Once I have you in my arms again, I'm going to give that chubby little belly as many tickles as I can."

Sasha cracks a smile, giggling lightly at the thought of it. "You is you."

That explains why he'd gotten passed the barrier. Thaddeus's grace would have automatically let him in because of their bond. He'd met the Powers before, a number of times, and they'd grown rather close, theirs would have let him in as well.

The fledgling slowly lowers himself through the vent, Puriel is taller then him, so the medic is the one to grab hold of the fledgling as his arms finally give out from holding himself over the opening. He passes the fledgling over to his guardian, smiling at their reunion, as Thaddeus pulls the boy in close, curling around him, pressing him against his shoulder, and he reaches up to pull the vent cover back into place.

"Sasha, little bug," he pulls him away slightly, resting him on his arm. "Did I get you? Did I hurt you?" He prepares himself for the worst. But the toddler shakes his head, hugging his arms around the Warden's neck, pulling himself back in. "No, Taddy, I hid. I'm a really good hider."

"You're a mess, baby frog." Puriel smiles down at the fledgling, brushing his curls back, and Sasha smiles up at him, tucking his head under the Warden's chin. "I go fill a washing tub with warm water so you can bathe out here with the rest of us."

Thaddeus thanks him softly, tilting his head down, pressing his lips to the side of the fledgling's head, small tears dripping into his curls. Sasha looks up at him when a tear drips onto his nose, and frowns softly, reaching up to rub his hands over his guardian's cheeks. "No cry, Taddy, it be okay!"

"I'm crying because I'm happy, baby bug," he turns his head slightly, kiss the little fingers pressed against his cheek. "I'm so sorry I scared you into hiding, baby bug, I'm so sorry."

"It okay, Taddy." He wraps his arms around the Warden's neck and hugs him tightly. "You is you now. It all okay."

The door opens, and they both turn to see who it is, Thaddeus knows there's only two people out there that could open that door, and they watch as Nisroc and Titus walk in, one carrying three cots and the other carrying blankets and pillows.

Sasha smiles at them, though they haven't spotted him yet, and waves his hand out. "Hi!"

They both look up at the sound of his voice, and smile, seeing the fledgling back in his beloved guardian's arms, seeing that he wasn't harmed, dirty for sure, but unharmed.

"Hello, baby frog." Nisroc steps forward, setting the cots down to lean against the side of the bed. "How are you?"

"Betta now that Taddy is Taddy 'gain."

"We all are, baby frog, we all are."

Puriel joins them, carrying a large tub of water, and walks around them to set it down in front of the fire. "Here we go."

The Captain smiles at him, nodding. "I'll get you the rest of your washing supplies." He leaves them, caressing both of their cheeks as he slips by, and disappears into the small washroom attached to his bedroom.

Titus smiles, reaching out to poke the fledgling in the belly. "Are you hungry?"

"Mhm."

"Alright, I'll go down to the kitchens and make you something to eat." He turns, heading back out the door, and they watch him close it behind him, keeping the inside private. Thaddeus turns back to the fledgling, they share a smile, and he leans in to rub their noses together. Sasha giggles and leans in to, rubbing their noses together again, and kisses him lightly on the lips. "Missed you, Taddy."

"I missed you too, baby bug, I missed you so much."

"Here we are, a washcloth, soap, and a nice fluffy towel." The oldest Power rejoins them, carrying the aforementioned items in his hands, and Sasha reaches out to feel the towel, just to make sure it was actually fluffy. "All the things you need for a nice bath." He notices Titus's absence. "I'm assuming Tus went to fetch the fledgling something to eat?"

"He did." Both medic and Warden nod to his question. Thaddeus looks back down to the fledgling. "Lets get you all cleaned up, baby bug."

"Okay, Taddy."

He settles the fledgling on his hip, and takes the items Nisroc brought with him, making his way over to the tub in front of the fire. He strips his fledgling while the two Powers make up their three cots, he knows them, they'll stay as long as he needs them to, and he appreciates that, they're one of the few he knows he can trust.

Sasha giggles lightly when he flutters his fingers over his bare belly slightly, and he smiles at the sound, lifting him up under the arms, he sets him to sit in the tub of warm water. Rolling up his sleeves, he dips the soap and washcloth into the water, and lathers them together, until the cloth is nice and sudsy. Then he sets his soap aside and gently begins bathing his fledgling, starting first with his dirty face, being as gentle as he can be, and washes all the way down to his little toes.

Just as they're finished, Titus returns, carrying a small plate in one hand, and a sippy cup of milk in the other, kicking the door closed behind him softly, he smiles at them as the Warden scoops the fledgling up out of the tub and into the warm fluffy towel. He sets the fledgling down on the end of the bed, he knows the Healer gave the two young prisoners sleeping tonics while he was alone with them, there's no worry that they'll wake up, and he rubs the fledgling dry as gently as he can. "Do you want to wear one of my shirts to bed?"

Sasha nods, his curls bouncing lightly, and his thumb makes it's way into his mouth.

Thaddeus smiles, poking him on the nose lightly. "Alright, we can do that."

He leaves the fledgling there, watching Nisroc place his own hand over the barrier, adding his own grace to the mix, it pulses a fiery orange and fades, as he reaches into his wardrobe for a shirt, he turns back to the fledgling on the bed. "Arms up, baby bug." Sasha throws his arms up and he smiles, slipping the shirt up over his head and over his arms. Sasha tilts his head to the side. "No tickles?"

"Oh, you _want_ tickles?" He flutters his fingers over the fledglings belly. "I can give you tickles."

"Love Taddy tickles!" Sasha jumps at him, and he catches him mid jump, swinging him around playfully. "Taddy fun!"

There's another knock on his door and he falls still, curling the fledgling in his arms protectively, the Powers come together, the two younger ones falling in behind their Captain, and Nisroc reaches out to open the door.

"Saba?"

Sabaoth seems surprised to see them there, and the others lean out from behind him, the four of them carrying a cot each, pillows and a blanket. "We didn't want Thaddy to be alone."

Osmadiel peers over his older brother's left shoulder. "We came to protect him." Rahab and Yehudiah lean around the oldest guard's right side. "We didn't want him to feel unsafe."

Nisroc smiles at them, reaching out to pat Sabaoth's cheek. "Very thoughtful of you." He turns to the side, stepping away, gesturing for them to enter. "Come in, come in."

The four guards crowd into his room, stepping just passed the door way so Titus can close the door again, and they smile at their Warden. "It's good to have you back, Thaddy."

Rahab and Yehudiah smile at him as they step around him, to set up their cots on the other side of the bed, Osmadiel and Sabaoth set their cots down though, stepping forward, they curl around the Warden and his fledgling. "We missed you, Taddy."

"I missed you too, baby brothers." They press a discreet kiss to both of his cheeks and step around them, to set up their cots too, Os next to Rahab and Saba next to Yehudiah. He doesn't miss the way Sabaoth pushes his cot together with their youngest, they sleep curled up together, they always have when they sleep together, nothing's changed.

"That's enough chattering." Puriel pulls the Warden forward, the fledgling in his arms, Sasha leans up to poke the medic on the cheek, he makes as though he's going to bite his little finger, and the fledgling giggles softly as he pulls his finger back. "You two need to eat your supper."

"Right." Nisroc nods in agreement, pulling his boots off as he sits on the edge of his cot, smiling up at the fledgling when the baby frog looks down at him. "And, then it's time for bed."

Thaddeus sits in his desk chair, turning the fledgling around to sit in his lap, and looks over to his old guardian. "You'll stay?"

"We'll stay for as long as you need us to."

He smiles, turning to his bowl of broth, reaching for a piece of bread to dip in. Sasha smiles happily at his sandwich, peanut butter and banana with no crusts, his favorite, and takes a happy bite from the right corner. He sits on the Warden's right thigh, his hand curled around his belly to keep him in place, and looks up when Taddy lifts a spoonful of warm broth up to his lips, sipping it down, he turns to look down at him when he notices his gaze, and smiles, holding up a spoonful of broth for him too, and he sips it up happily. Leaning back against the Warden, he munches happily at his sandwich, reaching for an apple slice on his plate, he munches on that just as happily, he's all around just a happy little fledgling now that his Taddy is his Taddy again.

Nisroc tucks them both into bed, between Abner and Gadreel, with the fledgling resting on his chest. Titus and Puriel are already asleep, Osmadiel fell asleep ten minutes after he set up his cot. Rahab followed after him, Yehudiah and Sabaoth are curled up together, the younger of the two is fast asleep, the elder has his eyes closed, but he knows he's awake still, his fingers don't pause a minute as they scratch lightly at the back of the younger's head.

The Power strokes his cheek lightly. "Get some sleep, I'm right over there." He points to the only empty cot. "If you need me, just call out, I'll be here in a heartbeat."

Thaddeus smiles at him, petting his hand down the side of the fledglings head, little frog is content, kneading his little fingers into his chest lightly and sucking on his pacifier. "Thanks, papa."

"Always, little frog, always."

…

He doesn't understand why he has to be here with them, he'd much rather be upstairs with his baby brothers, out doing basically anything else, these interviews are boring and time consuming, the Archangel is being very thorough in his questioning. It's not that he feels unsafe, not in the slightest, Michael is on his left side and Nisroc is on his right, Titus and Puriel are behind him, the four guards who came last night stayed upstairs with Abner and Gadreel, keeping them entertained while he was down here.

The only reprieve he has in this time consuming process is the fledgling sitting in his lap, his legs curled around his waist slightly, he looks down at him and smiles, tapping him on the nose, making the baby bug giggle up at him, reaching up to capture his finger as he pulls it away. Sasha turns his hand, holding his finger up, as he leans forward to poke him on the nose with his own finger. He's complete in this moment, his little fledgling in his arms, his baby brothers waiting for him upstairs, his papa and uncles around him, and Michael completing it all.

Thaddeus looks up when the door to his office opens again and another steps in, Sabaoth smiles at them, they smile back. "I wished to join you, Rahab and Yehudiah have gotten the others into quite the card game, the stakes are higher then I've ever seen them, Osmadiel is watching over them."

Titus nods to his request, and the oldest of the Prison guards comes to stand at his side, standing behind his Warden.

The door opens again and another figure steps in, they all recognize him, and Thaddeus frowns lightly, his memories are still a bit hazy, but he doesn't instinctively trust this one, and he pulls Sasha closer to him. The boy doesn't mind, he'd grabbed his pacifier off the Warden's desk before he was pulled in closer, he presses his ear against his guardian's chest, sucking happily at his pacifier, his fingers curled lightly in his tunic.

Theo smiles at them, he doesn't know why, but he sees something deceitful in that smile.

" _Theodore_." Michael recognizes him, he has no need to look down to the list of names in front of him, it had been him who approved Thaddeus's request to make Theo his second in command. "I have but one question for you; you were more then ready to take over his duties when Thaddeus was incapacitated, one might even say you were expecting it, tell me, how did you know to take over his duties on the same day he was _treated_ , for lack of a better term."

Theo blinks, he seems a bit uncomfortable, Thaddeus watches him closely, his fledgling wrapped securely in his arms, his lips pressed against the side of his forehead. "I am always prepared to take over in the event he is _unfit_ for his duties."

"Yes, yes, as is expected of one's second in command," Michael nods along to it, following his train of thought. "But, tell me this, you took control as soon as Thaddeus left for his meeting with Naomi, how was it you knew that he would be _unfit_ for his duties upon his return?" He looks up from the paper he'd turned down to, if only to change the scenery for a moment, and stares ahead at the Warden's second in command. "One might suggest that you knew something more would come from this _simple_ meeting."

"I—"

"Some might suspect you had an idea of what was in store for him."

"I—"

"One might even suggest you were in cahoots with it, part of the master plan, was it not you who delivered the message of Naomi wishing to see Thaddeus?"

"I—"

"Some might even go as far and say that it was you who had chosen him as the first, I'm sure one of many to come, who would notice the change in the Warden other then his guards and prisoners?" Michael crosses his hands before him, his gaze boring into the younger angel's, a gaze that was impossible to shake. Michael had his suspicions, that was becoming obvious. "They may suggest it was you who decided that Thaddeus should be her guinea pig, you know how trusting he is, was it not you who suggested he take Ion with him before he left?"

"How—"

"So, Theodore, what I really would like to know, is how you knew something was going to be happen, before it happened?"

Theo stares at him, then his eyes move over to the current Warden, and he pulls his fledgling closer when something dark passes over his expression. " _It wasn't supposed to break!"_ He lunges forward, and they all jump, Thaddeus shoves himself back, curling around his fledgling, Sasha shrieks softly at the sudden movement, his pacifier falling from his mouth, Nisroc jumps in front of him, Titus and Puriel jump around his desk, catching the lunging angel before he can get to him, Sabaoth pushes himself between Michael and Nisroc, and they all turn to look when his sword is drawn fluidly, they hadn't even known he'd had it on him, let it not be said Sabaoth was never prepared, and then to watch Theo fall short, his struggling against the two Powers halting, going cross eyed as he stares down at the point of the sword resting against his throat.

"You are a disgrace." His voice is low, threatening, and Theo's eyes flit up from the sword to meet the oldest guards. He'd never been able to best Sabaoth, never been able to get one passed him, that's why he choose others, Sabaoth was too vigilant. "This is how you repay the one who has given you _everything_. You merely had to ask, and he made sure you _had_ it. Who treated you as an equal. Who trusted you _beyond_ measure. This is how you repay him for everything he's ever done for you." He pushes his sword closer, a small drop of blood drips down Theo's neck, and Sabaoth spits at him in distaste. "You are a waste. A disgrace. You would make a better _demon_ then an angel. Give me one reason why I shouldn't run you through?"

Michael intervenes then, curling his hand around the hilt of the guard's sword, he lowers it, and jets his chin towards the door. "Give him to the guards outside, take him to the Dungeon, give him the same potion Raphael gave to Naomi and Ion, he can join them in their self-imprisonment." The two Powers nod, dragging the Warden's second in command across the office, handing him off to the two guards outside the door.

Thaddeus takes a deep breath, his attention immediately diverted to the dampness on his chest, he looks down at the fledgling and he coos softly, stroking the fledgling curls back, Sasha was startled by the sudden flurry of movement and he'd started crying softly. "Oh, baby bug, it's alright, you're alright."

"Taadddyyyy!"

"Sshhh, sshhh, it's alright," he kneels slightly, reaching under his desk for the fledglings pacifier, he dips it in his glass up water and rubs the nipple over the fledglings lips until they open again, and he sniffles softly as he sucks on his pacifier, comforted by the closeness he's held against his guardian, his hand rubbing against his back. "Here you go, it's okay, Taddy's got you."

"Well," Michael nods when Sabaoth resheaths his sword, fading back behind them again, returning to his silent sentry like position behind his Warden. "That's everyone." He looks over to the Warden. "I'm sorry, Thaddeus, you've have to find another second in command."

"I've found them."

The archangel tilts his head, a small smile playing at his lips, the Powers listen intently for his new second in command's name. "Oh, that was quick, who might it be?"

"Sabaoth."

_"What?"_

Michael smiles again, Nisroc's hand presses against the small of his back, and the two other Powers are watching the guard in question's astounded reaction with amusement. "Ah, a wise decision, he is a good fit."

"I'm sorry, no, _what?"_ The aforementioned guard pushes forward again, tugging the standing Warden around, his eyes widened with surprise at the sudden promotion. " _Me_?"

"Yes," Thaddeus chuckles softly. "You. I need someone I can _trust_ to work at my side, someone who _knows_ my prisoners, someone that _they_ trust to take care of them. Someone who knows how to keep the _laughter_ in this place. And, that's you, you're my new second."

"But—I— _What?"_

He nods. "You can still be a guard, I know how much you like it, and Yehu would be quite upset if I took you away from him. You'll run things only when I'm absent or incapacitated."

Sabaoth stares at him, nodding silently, his mind visibly still trying to process this sudden promotion.

Michael shakes his head slightly in amusement. "I will make my leave. I want to make sure he arrives as safely as one can expect him to." He shoots the flustered guard a smile. "Congratulations on your promotion, Saba."

The guard makes a soft _noise_ in appreciation for his congratulations, and he chuckles softly as he makes his departure, closing the door quietly behind him.

Puriel claps his hands softly and they all turn to look at him, except for the baby frog, he's fallen asleep, Thaddeus snags his pacifier up before it can fall from his mouth. "How about we have some lunch?"

They all nod at the suggestion.

"I have to get him down for his nap, too." He looks up at the Captain at his side. "Papa, will you still stay, for a couple more days?"

Nisroc smiles down at him, rubbing his cheek softly. "Of course, little frog, I'll stay for as long as you need me to."

Titus steps up to the medic's side. "We will too." Puriel nods along with him.

Sabaoth recovers just enough to nod along, stepping up on his other side, smiling at him, his face reddened in his semi-flustered state. "I speak for all of us, we will stay until you no longer need us to."

Thaddeus smiles at him, turning to his old guardian, he holds his fledgling out to him. "Will you put him down for his nap, I need to have a word with Sabaoth."

The Captain nods, taking the sleeping fledgling up in his arms, and carries him around the desk, nodding to his two brothers, they step out, closing the door them, giving the Warden and his guard a moment of privacy.

Sabaoth brushes his shoulder length hair back, flustered beyond belief, this was all too much to take in.

"Saba," he ignores the call of his name. "Saba, look at me."

"Thaddy, how could you pick me?" He finally looks up, his eyes wide in disbelief, as though he's struggling to wrap his mind around the fact that he's going to be _Second in Command_ to the _Warden_. "Why me?"

"Because, I know you baby brother," he closes the distance between them, pulling him closer, until their resting against each other, he reaches up and curls his arms around the young guards neck, curling his fingers together slightly. "My prisoners know you. You know when laughter is most important to have. You know just what to say to make an upset prisoner calm down again. You offer them a sense of peace, of protection, more so then I can say Theo ever did."

"Why did you make him your Second then?"

Thaddeus sighs softly. "Because I thought the position might change him, he'd always been harsh, I thought shadowing me would show him to loosen up sometimes." He shivers slightly, leaning forward to press their foreheads together. "Evidently, I was wrong." He tilts his head to the side and presses a gentle kiss to his cheek, Sabaoth smiles and tilts his head slightly away. "But, I'm not wrong about you. I've never been wrong about you. You know what action is called for what circumstance. I know that when you find a prisoner who has lost their smile, that you will bring the smile back, you will remind them to keep laughing and smiling. I know that when someone asks for you to stay with them, you'll stay with them until they say they're okay, and even then, you'll stay, just to be sure. I need someone that my prisoners trust, to stand by my side, and that's you."

"But….Me?"

He kisses his cheek again, smiling at the way his cheeks reddened, he's getting more flustered by the minute. "You." He presses another kiss to his cheek, and Saba giggles softly, tilting away from him, but he has little room to escape. "My first pick." His older brother kisses his cheek again and Saba giggles once more. "Taddy, stop!" He kisses his cheek again, chuckling at the way he sputters softly, giggling quietly. "Why?" He presses in another kiss. "It makes you giggle." And another. "And, it's cute." Another one. "Taddy!" He rubs his nose over his cheek gently. "It's adorable how flustered that still makes you."

Sabaoth giggles lightly, pressing his forehead back against his older brothers, Thaddy smiles at him softly, rubbing their noses together, like he had when he was just a small fledgling following the young Warden around everywhere he went, riding on his hip. "I feel like this means you're going to torment me more than you do now."

"Oh, you better believe it."


End file.
